The Tattoo
by bcandii
Summary: Noah finds out about Kurt's newest addition and must see, he gets to see it, and Kurt's new boyfriend.


A/N: I know, it's short, only a thousand words, but it's a toe in the water for my newest addiction in fiction. Glee/HP crossovers. Been working on a few, mainly Harry/ Noah but there's some Harry/ Kurt too. Anyways, Read and Review, I need to know how it is. Please people. Love me. I'm begging you. LOVE ME. Okay, I'm done. Let me know what you think? **CaNDi**

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Kurt heard Noah from across the room, but since he didn't think they realized he was there, it didn't matter.

"PUCK! Shut up!" Santana ordered.

"No, I have to see it for myself." He protested.  
"You can't!" She said, as if it was obvious.  
"Why not?" Did Noah just pout?

"Cause I shouldn't have said anything to begin with. And unless you have some good ideas on how to get Kurt out of his pants, you'll never see it." Kurt perked up and then bowed his head. He knew what they were talking about.

"He isn't getting me out of my pants. If you wanted to see the tattoo, all you have to do it ask."  
"You'll show me your ass?" Noah said, already looking uncomfortable with himself, but even he wasn't going to question his badassness.

"It's my hip, I'll show you tonight. You still coming over for dinner?"  
"As if I have a choice? Carol will filet _me_ for dinner if I don't. With Mom out of town, Carol knows all I'll eat is McDonald's and pizza."  
"So I've heard. I won't be there for dinner, but I can wait to leave for a few, long enough for you to get there. Just don't be late."

Kurt was nervous. He knew everyone in his family already knew, but Glee was stretching things. If everyone found out, things were going to get more complicated to hide. _'Remind me again, why are we hiding?' _ A text said, coming in. He laughed before replying.

'_Hiding what the tattoo means, for you, but why are we hiding us? Because I'll never hear the end of it until I introduce you. And then they'll wear you down until you tell them about your whole life. And then that whole Statue of Secrecy thing will be broken.'_ He sent before tossing his phone on his bed and going into his bathroom.

"But it would be worth it." A voice said as soon as he came out. At first Kurt thought Harry had snuck in. He knew it wouldn't be hard for the young wizard, but he recognized Noah's voice after a second. The Jewish teen was sitting on his bed, holding his phone. "Sorry, it vibrated."  
"Sneak." He told him, but there was no hostility between the two anymore. "So the tattoo." Kurt said, grabbing his phone. He'd text Harry back after he got rid of Noah.  
"Santana barely saw a glimpse. What is it?" Noah asked, standing up and reaching for his pants.

"I can take my own pants off, thank you very much."  
"Really now?" This time, the British accent was undeniably Harry. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the situation, laughing harder when Noah jumped away, having been caught in a potentially gay scenario. "I would literally pay to see that. Money. Jewels. Billons of galleons. Please."

"Don't people usually pay you?" Kurt asked him, laughing.  
"They try." He reasoned. "By all means, continue." He said, waving his hand to the younger brunet. Kurt just shook his head, pulling his pants low enough that you could see the beautiful snake curled through the Deathly Hallows symbol. He saw the snake blink and his own eyes widened. He wordlessly cast the immobulus spell, thankful that Noah didn't notice.

"So cool." He mumbled.

"I'm surprised you never got one." Kurt said, honestly.

"My mom would kill me. Burt let you?" Kurt's dad knew they were painless and removable with a quick spell, but more than that, he knew Kurt wanted to do it to honor Kurt's mother's house, Slytherin. The Deathly Hallows symbol was all Harry though. He had met the other man when he was in England last summer. Harry was stuck with his abusive family and Kurt was trying to find out where his mother came from, the only last member of her family was her estranged aunt, Arabella. Who happened to know this awesome boy, Harry Potter. Harry told him all about his life, never sparing a detail, something the other brunet said he doesn't ever do. In return, Kurt told him all about his own life, about America, about what a real family is. Burt, Carol, even Finn. And the Glee Club. Harry just moved to America, having defeated Voldemort and was loving the silent life the American Wizarding World gave him, something he could never have in England. They were actually about to go on their third date, even though Kurt still wasn't sure Harry realized that's what they were doing.

"Noah, right?" Harry said, remembering the stories Kurt had told him.

"Puck." The Jewish teen corrected. "Who are you?"  
"This is Harry." Kurt introduced.

"Kurt's boyfriend." The wizard said proudly. Apparently Harry did realize they were dating, Kurt mused before flashing a brilliant smile.

"Finally getting laid?" Noah asked the countertenor, much to his dismay.

"My sexlife is none of your business, Noah Puckerman."  
"I don't know-" Puck looked Harry over carefully. "I might want to make it my business."  
"You saw what you came down here for, now I suggest you leave before I rip your nipple ring _back_ out." Kurt warned harshly. Noah stiffened, but raised an eyebrow.

"I was only kidding, Hummel. Chillax. I'm not going to try to steal your boytoy."  
"Noah, dinner is ready." Carol called down the stairs.

"And we really should be hurrying if we intend to make our reservations." Harry said tensely. Noah nodded before making his way up the stairs, shutting the door behind him. "I'm not sure I like him."  
"He's going through a lot right now, tough life to be honest, but he has to be shown when he's crossing a line or he won't stop."  
"I see." He replied slowly. "Anyways, the closest we can apparate to is a block and a half away, but it's worth it, trust me. We should get going."  
"A block and a half? Hold on, let me change shoes."


End file.
